Fatal 2 Days
by ImSpidey2
Summary: A Mario-themed tribute to RoseGAL's story "48 Hours to Live".
1. It Begins

_**Fatal 2 Days**_

_**No flaming, please review.**_

It was a snowy day in the Dark World. It was two days before Christmas. Bowser was smashing up a snowman he made with his fists. Just for fun. He made it just for that. Also the snowman looked like Mario. After smashing the snowman into a pile of snow, Bowser gone back in his castle and took his coat off. He sits down on his throne.

"I wonder how Junior's doing." Bowser wondered.

"It's 6:00 in the morning, so I bet he's sleeping." Bowser chuckled.

Bowser silently opened the door, and sees his son, Bowser Junior, sleeping in his bed in the center of extremely soft plushies, cuddling them with a cute smile on his face, probably one of the cutest things you'd ever see.

"Aww..." Bowser whispered.

3 hours later, Junior is still sleeping and Bowser was on his throne.

"Better wake the little guy up." Bowser said, getting off his throne and goes to the bedroom

Bowser lightly moves Junior.

"Junior, wake up." Bowser said.

"Papa...? Did you see me sleep?" Junior yawned.

"You were so cute when you were asleep."

Junior then hugs Bowser.

"You're so nice!" Junior said.

"I know. Excited for Christmas, kiddo?" Bowser asked.

"I'm **SO** excited!" Junior said.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Bowser asked Junior.

"Me want lots of stuff!" Junior said.

"Okay, my little baby boy." Bowser said as he laughed.

"I can't wait for-" Junior couldn't finish because a Nile Mushroom flew in his mouth.

"What the heck? What's going on?" Bowser asked in shock.

"I'm...choking..." Junior choked.

"Wait! Let me give you a cup of water!" Bowser ran off with that.

Bowser grabbed the water.

"Here, drink this!" Bowser poured the drink in Junior's mouth.

Junior drunk the water, and then he stopped choking and sighed.

"That's better..." Junior said.

"Oops, I let the window open. I'll close it." Bowser said.

"Now, what again?" Bowser said.

"I can't wait for Christmas!" Junior answered.

"Oh, yeah. Me too." Bowser said.

"Ooh..." Junior groaned.

"What now?" Bowser said.

"I feel a tiny cramp... I think I need to cough." Junior said.

"Go, go cough." Bowser told.

Junior ran out of the room, and coughed. Then he went back, looking panicked and his eyes watering.

"What happened, Junior?" Bowser asked.

"I coughed...blood..." Junior whimpered.

**"OH, MY GOSH!** I gotta take you to the hospital!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser put Junior in his arms and ran to the hospital.

_**Oh, no! What's wrong with Junior? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

_**RoseGAL, I loved "48 Hours To Live" so much(along with Super Mario), I had to combine these two. What do you think of my tribute?**_


	2. Some Bad News

_**Fatal 2 Days**_

_**No flaming, please review.**_

It's been quite a while since Bowser took Junior to the hospital. Bowser is still waiting.

"How long... **WILL IT TAKE?"** Bowser boomed out.

The doctor finally came out.

"Finally!" Bowser said.

"Mr. Bowser, I'd like you to come with me in the exam room."

Bowser and the doctor came in the exam room.

"I did a x-ray on Junior and this is what I found." The doctor said.

He held up a x-ray picture and on it, a mushroom was in the stomach.

"What's that mushroom doing in his stomach?" asked Bowser.

"He must have accidentally swallowed it without realizing." replied the doctor.

"I think he must of swallowed it when I gave him a glass of water after he choked on it." Bowser explained.

"I see." said the doctor. "I identified what the mushroom was. It's the Nile Mushroom. It's poisonous to all Mushroom Kingdom citizens, same with Darklandians."

"The Mushroom will contain poison inside if it senses a person so if the poison's touched or swallowed, it will cause the person to have Nile Mushroom Syndrome, which is an illness that is so fatal it could kill a person sooner or later. So, what I'm about to say now is very distressing."

The doctor looked disheartened as he confirmed this prediction:

"Junior's only got 48 hours to live." the doctor said sadly.

**"WHAT? NOOO!"** Bowser roared sadly.

"And...does that mean...he's gonna die...on...**CHRISTMAS?**" Bowser asked looking shocked.

"I'm afraid so." The doctor said.

**"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Bowser was in emotional pain, with a river of tears spilling out of his eyes.

"He's too young to die!** THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! HE'S MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**" Bowser cried.

"I'm very, very sorry," the doctor apologized. "The symptoms he'll suffer from the illness are minor(soon to be major) stomach cramps, haemoptysis, dizziness, fatigue, nausea and, on the last day, weakness and loss of walking. I'll give you some time to yourself."

The doctor left the room.

"I can't believe it. Junior's gonna die on Christmas. This is just the absolute **WORST** thing I have** EVER** seen! What's the family gonna say?" Bowser lamented.

**_Oh, no, Junior's gonna die in 2 days! Will he survive? Stay tuned...again!_**


	3. Telling the Family

_**Fatal 2 Days**_

_**No flaming and please review.**_

Bowser walked home and saw Clawdia, Kamek and the other seven Koopalings.

"Everybody, I have bad news."

"What?" Everyone said.

"Junior accidentally swallowed a Super Mushroom and he's contracted Super Mushroom Syndrome. So now...now..." He didn't want to finish.

"What?" Clawdia said.

"He'll die in 48 hours." Bowser said.

"D-d-does...that mean...he only has...two days...left...?" Kamek said in fear.

Bowser started to cry a bit.

**"YES!"** Bowser roared sadly before bawling. The family started bawling as well.

_**Sorry if it's EXTREMELY short. No flaming and please review.**_


	4. Surgery

**_Fatal 2 Days_**

**_No flaming. Review, please, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!_**

Bowser was in the hospital.

"So, what can save Junior from death?" Bowser asked.

"We can perform a CAT scan on him and see what the problems are." explained the doctor. "We can try and find the leaf and remove it, clean the poison out and perform a transplant on the organs that are badly damaged."

"Will that make him live longer?" Bowser questioned.

"Yes, of the body accepts the new organs." The doctor answered.

"Thank goodness." Bowser sighed in relief.

"It is highly recommended that we do the scan and surgery today because tomorrow's Junior's last day." The doctor said, pulling Junior's hospital bed(with Junior in it) out of the room.

"Junior, if you can hear me, I wanna say...good luck." Bowser said, choking up.

_Two hours later..._

"We found out the problems." The doctor told.

"What are they?" asked Bowser.

"The leaf is sticking through Junior's stomach and its poisoned his blood," explained the doctor. "His heart and liver are also badly damaged and he needs a double organ transplant. So now, we're whisking him off to surgery."

"Okay, thank you, doctor." Said Bowser.

The surgeons wheeled out a trolley with Junior on it.

"I hope you do well, Junior," Bowser reminded.

"You have to wait outside the operating theatre," told the doctor.

Bowser went over to the chair that is near the operating theatre doors and sat down on it.

In the operating theatre, a surgeon put an oxygen mask on Junior.

"I'd like you to breathe the general anaesthetic in using this oxygen mask and you'll be put to sleep." The surgeon told.

Junior breathed into the oxygen mask a few times then he fell asleep.

_Dream sequence_

_Junior was walking through a field, looking for Bowser._

_"Papa?" Junior called out._

_While searching, he hears a voice._

_"Bowser Junior..." a voice said._

_"Who's talking to me?" wondered Junior._

_"I'm here," replied an angel._

_"Are you a angel?" asked Junior._

_"Bowser Junior, you have been granted a premonition," explained the angel. "Your life will end tomorrow in the early afternoon."_

_"WAAAH!" cried Junior._

_"I have to go now," said the angel. "Farewell."_

_The angel disappeared. Junior heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around to see Bowser._

_"Papa?" said Junior._

_"Junior, I heard your premonition," explained Bowser. "Your life must go on."_

_"Will you promise me that you won't kill yourself when I die?" explained Junior._

_"I promise that." Said Bowser._

_End dream sequence_

It has been nearly a couple of hours since Junior was whisked into surgery. Bowser is still waiting.

Tears poured down Bowser's face. He thought to himself:

_"What if Junior's body rejects his new organs?" He thought to himself._

"I've got some good news and bad news." explained the doctor.

"What's the good news?" asked Bowser.

"The good news is we managed to remove the mushroom, stitch Junior's stomach up and clean the poison out of his blood," the doctor told.

"That's great!" smiled Bowser.

"But the bad news is we couldn't find a person to donate a heart and liver to him so the surgery had to be left at that." said the doctor.

Bowser is shocked and distressed at the news.

"How long does he have left?" asked Bowser.

"Just one day." replied the doctor.

Bowser's eyes refill with tears.

"No, how could this be? I knew it was too good to be true," sighed Bowser.

Bowser bawls.

"I'm so sorry but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it." said the doctor. "If there's enough time tomorrow, you can say goodbye to your son."

"I think I appreciate that," Bowser told.

Bowser walked into the reception. It's so unbelievable! Junior's surgery has never been completed and now he's going to die tomorrow!

"You know what? I think this is going to be the worst Christmas ever." Bowser said to himself.

He left the hospital, devastated and tearful.

_**I can't believe this! Junior's transplant didn't work! NOW how is he gonna live?**_


	5. Junior's Doom

_**Fatal 2 Days**_

_**No flaming! Review!**_

It's now Christmas and it has nearly gone midday. At his castle, Bowser was making a I'll Miss You card.

Later, he arrived at the hospital. He walked up to the doctor, holding his I'll Miss You card.

"Are you ready to say your farewell?" questioned the doctor.

"I'm ready, doctor." answered Bowser.

"Clawdia just visited an hour ago and the rest of your family sent him some cards." explained the doctor. "You'll have be quick because he's only got several minutes left. I'll show you to his room."

The doctor walked up to a door with Bowser following.

"Here's Junior's room." said the doctor.

The doctor knocked on the door and looked through the window.

"He's signalling to come in," the doctor explained.

The doctor opened the door and he and Bowser entered.

"Junior, you have visitors," the doctor told.

The doctor left, closing the door behind him. Bowser walked up to Junior, who was in bed, hooked onto an ECG and IV with an oxygen mask over his face. The ECG emitted beeps as his heart pumped a bit slowly.

"Hi, Junior," greeted Bowser. "How are you feeling?"

"I...feel weak...," replied Junior, weakly.

"I've also brought you a card," said Bowser, as he gave Junior the I'll Miss You card.

"Thanks...Papa..." said Junior.

"Kiddo, I want to say I'm really going to miss you." said Bowser, his eyes filling with tears. "You've been a great son to me and I'll always love you."

"Will you promise me... that you won't forget me...?" Junior told.

"I promise." answered Bowser, sounding choked up. "I'll always remember you in my heart and mind."

After Bowser says his line, Junior's heart suddenly starts beating slower.

"I'm ready...to die..." said Junior, his eyes welling up. "But I'll never...forget you, Papa..."

Knowing it's time, Bowser is now in tears.

"Goodbye, Junior." said Bowser, crying. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss...you too...Papa..." Junior replied, as tears streamed down his face.

Bowser left the room, upset. Once he was outside, he cried for a long time, tears dampening his face.

Back in the room, feeling he's ready to die, Junior closed his watery eyes for the very last time.

_Dream sequence_

_Junior, as an angel(he looks like he has a adorable angel costume), was standing in front of the doorway to heaven. He was now ready._

_"This is it." said Junior. "Here I go."_

_Junior was about to enter the door when he was stopped by a voice._

_"Junior?"_

_Junior turned around to see Bowser._

_"I have to go now, Papa." Junior reminded._

_"I know." said Bowser. "I just want to say goodbye."_

_"Thanks, Papa, for everything." Junior called out. "Now, I gotta go. I'll miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too." said Bowser._

_"Goodbye, Junior." Bowser called._

_"Bye, Papa." Junior said back, as he waved to Bowser._

_Junior went into the doorway and disappeared in a flash of light._

_End dream sequence_

Finally, with a solitary tear streaming down, Junior took one final deep breath and his ECG went flatline and emitted a long non-stop beep.

Meanwhile, Bowser, who has teary-eyed and puffy eyes from crying, was about to leave the hospital when an alarm went off and the red emergency light started flashing on and off, making him stop.

"Code Blue, Code Blue, Code Blue." a woman announced over the PA.

A few paramedics rushed into Junior's room.

"Junior?" Bowser wondered.

The doctor came up to Bowser. He knew he was going to get bad news because of the sad expression he can see.

"He's gone, isn't he?" questioned Bowser.

"I'm afraid so." replied the doctor. "I'm very sorry."

Bowser couldn't believe it. His son was now gone. He bursts into tears and hugs the doctor.

Then he let go of the doctor and said:

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Bowser fell onto the floor and hit his head hard while saying the end of the word "no."

_**Oh, no, Junior's dead!...Or is he?**_


	6. Nothing But A Dream

_**Fatal 2 Days**_

_**No flaming, please review.**_

Bowser slowly lifted himself up while rubbing his head. Everything was quiet. But wasn't he at the hospital before to visit Junior before he died? And where did his tears go? He noticed his duvet on him and looked around to see he's in his bedroom. He was confused.

"Papa, are you okay?" questioned a familiar voice.

Bowser looked down to see a small, easily recognizeable child.

"Papa, what happened?" asked the child.

Bowser got a shock. He can see...Junior.

"Junior? You're alive?" Bowser said quietly, giving a smile.

"Of course I am!" said Junior. "Why did you say that?"

Then Bowser realized that he had a nightmare. It was all just a bad dream.

"I had a nightmare about you contracting a disease called Nile Mushroom Syndrome from swallowing a Nile Mushroom and was given 48 hours to live." Bowser explained. "Then the next day, you had to be whisked off to surgery to make you live longer but your heart and liver couldn't be transplanted because a donating person couldn't be found so you finally died on Christmas. And now my head hurts because I fell out of bed."

"Aww... Do you want a hug?" Junior squeaked.

"Yeah. Come here, kiddo." Bowser told with a smile.

Bowser hugged Junior.

What's weird is that the Nile Mushrooms don't exist anymore. Everyone knows it now."

"Really?" questioned Junior.

"That's right. They were extinct at the 1880s. My great-great-great-grandfather died from Nile Mushroom Syndrome many years ago after he accidentally ate it. He was the last victim of the disease."

"I'm so sorry about that, Papa."

The two get on the bed.

"Thanks, son. After all, it's only two days until Christmas. Well, one day since it's gone 2 o'clock in the morning. Good night, Junior."

"Good night, Papa."

Bowser and Junior fell asleep.

**_*Laughs* I got you GOOD! I could've killed Junior off, but I didn't! But I could've...Just joking. It was a dream. No flaming, please R and R._**


	7. Christmas Time

**_Fatal 2 Days_**

**_No flaming, please review._**

It's now actually Christmas. Bowser woke up Junior.

"Hey, Junior."

"Papa?"

"It's Christmas."

"YAY!"

"What first; eat or open presents?"

"PRESENTS!"

"I knew it. Go down there!"

Junior ran down the steps.

"Weeeeeee!"

Bowser walked downstairs and saw Junior open his presents rapidly.

"What a cute little boy."

After opening their presents, Bowser and Junior talk while eating dinner.

"What'd you get for Christmas?"

"Look!" Junior told.

"Okay."

"Let's see. You got a Wii, some games(Mario Kart Wii, Brawl, and Donkey Kong Country Returns), a action figure of me, a Piranha Plant plush, a Bob-Omb sound toy, your own Koopa Clown Car, and some Poison and 1-Down Mushrooms!"

"What did you get?"

"I got a heavily weaponized version of my old Koopa Clown Car, and other weapons. I also got some Koopa Kookies we can share." Bowser explained.

"This is the best Christmas ever!"

"No doubt, Junior, no doubt." Bowser said.

The End!

One more thing:

Something:

!$DFQQQQQQQQQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?,

(Someone tries to speak through the microphone)

EEEEEEEEAAWDDDDDSACC...TESTING...G...O...N...N...A WORK RIGHT...? ,...IS IT ALLALLALLALL BLUE...? SMXCCCCCCCCCCCCC EE-E-E-EXPOSURE!sASFCKCCCCCCCC NO!sAL,...IT GOT...QUIET! WHY...YIYIYIY DID IT... GG.G.G.G.G.G.G..GG. QUUUUUIIETETETETET LLIII...I.I.I.I.I...THATTT?x.;LCSDTESTING! AAAAAAAAAH! TEST...TA.! DO YOU REAEAEAADAS!

AAAAAA...Y...F...!...!DDDDDDDC...BMXC...Z...!...!.!..!..!...,.


End file.
